Confesiones
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Esto es lo que debería haber pasado en el capi 18 de CDM. Ya que desapareció Debrah por qué no nos regala Castiel nuestro premio. Fallé en el sumary yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey


**Hola chicas estoy muy emocionada ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de CDM y además es mi primer one-shot :D**

**Disclaimer: CDM no me pertenece *3***

.

.

.

Castiel y yo nos dirigíamos al aula de Ciencias para encontrar al conejito que se quedó adentro.

Entramos en el aula-Yo no veo al conejo ¿vos?-negué con la cabeza él suspiró-¡Tú nunca te das cuenta de nada!-fruncí el ceño.

-Y ¿Tú qué? No sabes dónde está tampoco-me crucé de brazos y me dispuse a buscar el conejito.

Escuché un estruendo en una de las esquinas y logré divisar un pequeño bulto blanco-Ya te vi-agarré el pequeño conejito en mis brazos y acaricié su cabecita-hola conejito-me levanté y escuché unas pisadas que se acercaban al aula-¡Castiel!-le llamé la atención el me jaló hacia él y nos metimos abajo del escritorio.

-¡Maldición siempre me meto en problemas por tu culpa-me acomodé un poco.

-¡Cállate! Yo no tengo la culpa y has silencio que nos van a oír.

-Claro que es tú culpa si no hubieses demorado tanto en encontrar el saco de pulgas-Me dijo sacando su lengua. Le iba a responder cuando…

*CLICK*

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿La puerta?-Castiel abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Quedamos encerrados-Negué con la cabeza-sí en serio-lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No es eso, es que no me lo puedo creer-dije levantándome de nuestro escondite.

-Es TÚ culpa- lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No discutiré eso contigo otra vez-él se sentó en uno de las mesas yo lo imité-Tan siquiera tengo mi celular-se estiró un poco y negó.

-Yo tampoco-reí un poco.

-Esto es increíble ¿sabes?-el asintió y se me quedó viendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Volviste a hablar con Nathaniel después de que te lo prohibí?- lo vi extrañada.

-Obvio tú no me prohíbes nada.

-Y ¿De que hablaron?-No le iba a decir ¿o sí?

**FLASHBACK**

-Hola de nuevo Sahmy. ¿Castiel quería algo?-Negué con la cabeza.

-Si quería algo no me lo ha dicho-le sonreí y entramos a la sala de delegados.

-Sahmy ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-asentí y le ayudé a recoger unos papeles que se le cayeron.

-Claro-el agarró las hojas y se apoyó en una de las sillas

-¿Estas enamorada de Castiel?-Me sonrojé cuando capté la pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque tus ojos brillan cuando estás con él. Además tengo la impresión de que lo defenderías sobre todas las cosas.

-Yo… yo… creo que sí-confesé apenada-Pero. Él me odia-dije evitando llorar.

Él sonrió-No es cierto más bien creo que es todo lo contrario-negué con la cabeza-piénsalo tal vez sea cierto.

-No digas tonterías, me tengo que ir chao Nath-se despidió con una sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Y?

-Y ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo qué qué?- dijo irritado-¿Qué hablaste con el estúpido del delegado?

-E-e-so no te incumbe es m…-se escucharon unos pasos delante del aula, después se oyeron reclamos de Rosalya del por qué no estábamos en ningún lado-Rosalya aquí est…-Castiel cubrió mi boca-qu pe tasa suvfeltmef Cagfstuel-apretó más mi boca logré quitar uno de sus dedos-Cast…imgelf-volvió a cubrir mi boca esta vez pegando su oído a mi-shhh no vamos a salir hasta que me respondas-esperó a que no se escuchara nada en el pasillo y me soltó caminó hacia atrás y se me quedó viendo. Di media vuelta…

5

4

3

2

1

-¡ROSALYA! ¡AUXÍLIO! ¡UN PERVERTIDO ME SECUESTRÓ! ¡ROS….-agarró mi muñeca para que girara, me estrelló contra la puerta, tapó mi boca y siseó.

-si no te callas te arrepentirás-me amenazó-ahora te voy a soltar, vas a portarte bien y me vas a responder-me soltó un poco-y la verdad-me soltó poco a poco.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-Se acercó a mi rápidamente y colocó mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza sobre la puerta

-Te besaré. Así que tú decides-me tensé y solté mis muñecas bruscamente. Obvio no le iba a decir nada. Me volví a virar, zapateé en el piso y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho para evitar que me volviera a girar.

-Ok-lo oí decir lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Castiél me agarró del hombro izquierdo y me viró bruscamente haciéndome chocar contra la puerta. Me quejé un poco, con su brazo derecho rodeó mi cintura y me apegó a él, con su mano izquierda tomó mi cabeza-Así me aseguro de que no escapes ¿verdad Sahm?-asentí atontada-ahora dime-negué y traté de alejarme él sonrió-te lo advertí.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y rozó nuestros labios, yo tenía los ojos como platos y cuando lo vi él los tenía cerrados. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, él me besó y quitó su mano de mi cabeza, para luego ponerla en mi espalda y atraerme atrás a él.

Pasó su lengua por mis labios abrí mi boca y metió su lengua para iniciar una batalla de lenguas. Recorrió mi boca con su lengua. Yo tenía mis manos en sus hombros tratando de separarme de él.

Cuando se nos acabó el aire él volvió a poner su mano en mi nuca-¿A-a-ahora me dirás?-preguntó agitado. Yo negué con mi cabeza y volvió a besarme esta vez mordiendo mis labios ligeramente y haciendo que vibrara cada vez que acariciaba mis mejillas.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Sabes? No tengo ningún problema con seguir besándote-dijo y me rendí ante él.

-Me preguntó que si y-y-yo te amaba.

-¿Y qué le respondiste-dijo presionando mi frente contra la suya.

-Y-yo le dije que s-si-volvió a besarme esta vez pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí.

Con una de mis manos acaricié su cabello y como lo imaginé mil y un veces era suave como la seda.

Se separó de mí-Por qué me besaste. Te dije la verdad.

-Me dieron ganas-dijo para volver a besarme. Se volvió a separar.

-Es hora de salir-dijo y sacó su celular de la bolsa-Lyssandro, Sahmy y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el aula de ciencias ¿Nos vendrías a salvar?-colgó y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Me aparté y cogí al conejito que se devolvió a una de las esquinas. No dije nada pude ver las risas socarronas de Castiel pero no dije nada. A los minutos llegó Lyss.

-Bueno chicos me voy no se imaginan lo que pasó con los conejos. Me daría ese Sahmy-se lo entregué sin cambiar mi expresión seria aún-luego les cuento.

Castiel cerró la puerta, empezó a caminar y tiró una carcajada-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡LO PLANEASTE TODO! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡CASTIEL!

.

.

.

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado así que díganme que opinan hasta la próxima… Búsquenme en CDM soy SAHMYM n.n**


End file.
